Competition
by WaterWindSpirit
Summary: What will happen when aang tries to ask katara to the celebration of the end of the war but then Jet comes around what will happen... my first fanfiction ever might be lame


This** story might suck im new and losing my kataang motive...thanks alot danny phantom ppl ... well hopefully my future fics will be better...especially with my smart who-doesnt - have -to-try-to-get an. A in school father .well i know where i got my reading,writing and smarts from but my mother weakened them with her dislexia...srry ma no offense...im gonna shut my trap now ...enjoy..**

**Disclamer:iheard you have to do this ,or so ive heard,I DONT OWN AVATAR IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A SERIES ABOUT AANG AND KATARAS LIFE GROWIN UP AND THE AVATAR AFTER KORRA...*gasp*im*gasp*done...shuting my mouth.**

AsAang awakes he hears Toph a hardheaded earthbender threatinig Sokka,a dimwitted but serious to serious delusional cheery warrior.**wow i must hate Sokka ,but idont,or do i..hmmmm)**"Sokkaaaaaa"Toph says as she grits her teeth."yesssss,"he replies trying to sound casual as he peaks his head out from hallway wall."You better run ,run as fast as you can cause im going to Kill YOU!she threatens glaring daggers at Sokka as he tries to divert toph from trying to harm him by trying to act as innocent as he can while saying "Y-you wouldnt hurt a poor old warwewor now would you."he gulps hoping she'll have mercy on to his horrorshe starts throwing rock at him .Katara ,a sweet kind hearted master water bender ,enters the main room only finds that she is hit by a stone Sokka doged .Katara decides that it is time she ends this havock .She waterbends tophs feet ,Toph freezes for a moment to realize her feet are frozen and she cant see .That instant Katara freezes Toph's hands and covers her mouth with water leaving her nose alone so she can breathe. She freezes Sokka's feet and does the same with his .Aang can hear the comotion stop and knows that Katara will settle the argument .He hears her angelic voice scolding the two bickering teens .Sometimes he wonders why Katara wasnt the avatar instead of him ,but he keeps reminding himself that because he was the avatar he got close to Monk Gyatzo who the Monks said that Aang should no longer use him as a teacher and thats why he ran away and froze him and appa in the iceberg and also not wanting to end up being Sokka's brother if he where the last southern waterbender . Aang is sill shy about talking to Katara about that kiss they shared four weeks ago both havent talked about that kiss or about them .Alas ,next saturday will be the new offical holiday in honor of aang's work in restoring peace the _Heping _the day he will ask Katara to go with him they'll dance he will honor her and their friends and anyone who helped them bring peace back,theyll eat lastly Aang will take her to a hill top and watch the night sky and thats when he will tell her he loves her."let me goooo "cried the twelve year old earthbender."Not until you apologize to Sokka "Katara sternly commanded."yeaaah apologize ,not fair is it all defenseless HAA!"Sokka mocked .To his dismay her and Katara glared at him"never mind just dont break anything and handle it outside."The waterbender wispered to Toph who then looked at Sokka with an evil smirk on her face .Katara released them and went back into the kitchen to prepare Aang's vegitarian breakfeast .Aang came just in time to see Katara place his dish on the dinning table."Hey Katara m-maybe we could go to the jasmine dragon together this afternoon...a-as fr-friends"He stamered "sure"she said casualy not noticing Aang's nervesnous."R-really y-you mean it "he asked dumbfoundedly suprised that she accepted "mhhm"Katara answered with her mouth full,still not noticing how strange he was acting."well then its setteled when Toph decieds to stop trying to kill Sokka today which should be at around 1since its 9 right now we will leave ."the avatar proclaimned."Alright then "Katara and Aang contiued to eat thier meals.

**Allll done i completed my first chapter.I know its short but itllhave to do i finished this at 12:24 plese R& R and a sticker for this acomplishment or some icecream ...na a sticker .ok well ppl the next chapter should be up by Saturday6/14/14**ha ha 14/14ha ha lol**if not then sunday6/15/14peace and may the spirits be with you...**mystical, mysterious music begans to play **ha ha good one me ha ha star wars a show i may never come to like**


End file.
